Amazed
by JoChryedLover
Summary: A little Jack/Gwen fic. What happens on Gwen's birthday?


**Hi all!**

**Just a little Jack/Gwen fic I wrote a while back.**

**Inspired by the Lonestar song 'Amazed'.**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

><p>Gwen walked into the hub on her birthday with a smile on her face. She had had a lovely breakfast in bed with Rhys, and yesterday she had had her birthday with Owen. She sat down at her desk in the hub and rifled through her drawers looking for the paperwork she knew she needed to finish off. Her hand swept over something which felt like a card and she brought it out of her desk drawer. She looked around the hub. Owen was busy doing whatever it was Owen did when he was supposed to be working. Toshiko was sitting in awe of a new translation device she had found. Jack was deep in a telephone conversation in his office. Ianto was off somewhere making some coffee. She quietly opened the envelope and opened the card. The message was typed out.<p>

_I don't know how you do what you do _  
><em> I'm so in love with you <em>  
><em> It just keeps getting better <em>  
><em> I wanna spend the rest of my life <em>  
><em> With you by my side <em>  
><em> Forever and ever <em>  
><em> Every little thing that you do <em>  
><em> Baby I'm amazed by you<em>

_ Meet me outside by the lift at 12 for the time of your life._  
><em> xxx<em>

_OK,_ she thought to herself._ This is strange._ She had already had her birthday card from Owen and Toshiko. That left Jack and Ianto. Unless...Gwen supposed that it was a surprise from Owen. She smiled to herself and checked the time. It was only 9am. Another three hours to wait for the 'time of her life'.

***

At 11.58am, Owen was pulling his jacket on and waiting to be told that he could go for some lunch. Ianto was still nowhere to be seen. Jack was in his office, smiling as he watched Owen's anticipation. Toshiko was still engrossed by her new found toy. Gwen was sat at her desk, anxious about what was about to happen. Owen looked up at Jack, who caught his eye and nodded, prompting Owen to fly out of the hub. Gwen and Toshiko took that as their cue to leave, and Gwen slowly made her way outside.  
>On the bay, Gwen stood by the waterside, keeping an eye on the water tower and the lift which lurked beneath it. She checked her watch. It was 12.02pm, and Owen still hadn't shown. She was about to head to the nearest Café for what was left of her lunch hour when she heard music drifting across the bay.<p>

_I don't know how you do what you do _  
><em> I'm so in love with you <em>  
><em> It just keeps getting better <em>  
><em> I wanna spend the rest of my life <em>  
><em> With you by my side <em>  
><em> Forever and ever <em>  
><em> Every little thing that you do <em>  
><em> Baby I'm amazed by you<em>

Gwen looked around the bay. The lyrics were the ones from the card. She walked over to the lift, and as she was about to step onto it, a hand reached out and tied a blindfold around her eyes. She felt a hand close onto hers and allowed it to lead her into a car. The blindfold remained on her head as they drove to a restaurant on the Quayside. She heard a car door open and close. Then, she felt the cool air on her face as her door opened and a hand reached behind her head and untied her blindfold. When she looked, no one was there and there was simply a door to a restaurant. She opened the door and stepped inside; the warm air of the inside felt soothing against the cold autumn air out the outdoors. Out of the darkness, a voice spoke to her.  
>"I'm glad you came, Gwen."<br>She spun around. "But, that sounds like..."  
>Jack stepped out of the shadows and smiled at Gwen. "Yes, Gwen, it's me."<br>"But, but I thought Owen..."  
>Jack laughed. "Come on, Gwen. You really think <em>Owen<em> would do something like this?"  
>Gwen frowned. "I dunno, Jack. I didn't think <em>you<em> would..."  
>He took her hand. "Come on, Gwen. You must know. I'm crazy about you. You're all I think of, day and night. I see you, with Owen and Rhys, and I envy them, Gwen. It's all I can do to stop myself from grabbing you and kissing you every time you walk into a room. You're killing me, Gwen."<br>She looked away. "Jack..."  
>He took her other hand and led her into the restaurant. "Please, Gwen. At least hear me out. After all, I've gone to all of this trouble..."<br>She smiled. "OK, Jack. It _is_ my birthday, after all." She grinned.

***

Back in the car, after the meal, Jack took Gwen's hand. "So, have I passed?"  
>"I dunno, Jack. If this all goes wrong, I could lose a lot. My life, my job, my home..."<br>Jack grinned. "There's just one flaw in this grand scheme of yours, Gwen Cooper."  
>"And what's that?"<br>Jack kissed her. "I'd never let anything happen to you. Or to us." He looked her in the eye. "I love you."  
>Gwen kissed him back, looking forward to a new life with a new man.<p> 


End file.
